Fairy Tales Done Hot
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Co-write with Hamm-Ram. Expect to see all the classic tales take a sexy route as we dive into the different erotic fantasies of these tales.
1. Prologue

Fairy Tales Done Hot

prologue

I introduce my first co-written story with Hamm-Ram. I hope you like it, and remember to give him credit as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We currently find ourselves in a vast magical forest that surrounded a single bed in the middle of it all. On this bed layed a gorgeous blonde haired woman that wore a blue colored corset that hugged her moderate sized c-cup breasts.

In this forest, we find the friend of Peter Pan, Tinker Bell enters, buck naked. She then flies between the woman's legs, and licked her, making her awaken with a moan.

"Ahh~! Now that's the way to wake up." yawned the woman stretching out her body, emphasizing her large melons. That's when she turned towards the viewers with a surprised face.

"Oh, I didn't see you there. Well, welcome to our little party. Today, we're gonna tell you the fairy tales you all know and love, but with a sexy kick to it, and Tinker Bell will help me to tell them."

"That's right, and who better to help tell sexy fairy tales than a sexy fairy?" Tinker Bell said as she thrust out her bum.

"Indeed. Now sit back, relax, and don't get too excited, cause the fun has just begun." grinned the woman. "Oh, I almost forgot. I'm the Blue Fairy, so make sure you read and I might grant your wish." she winked at the readers before grabbing a large red book and opening it up.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Hansel and Gretel

Fairy Tales Done Hot

Hansel and Gretel

Heads up, I was inspired by a pic of Aeolus06 for this chapter. So if you know which one I'm talking about, then you'll understand.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now, then, we are going to start with Hansel and Gretel, two siblings sent into the woods to gather wood, oblivious that their mother had no desire for them to return alive," the Blue Fairy said.

"And they go to a candy house owned by a hot witch named Elenor, who wants to get it on," Tinker Bell said.

"That's right. Now, let's begin."

(Story)

We find two young teens making their way through a dense forest. This was Hansel and Gretel. They had been sent into the forest by their horrible stepmother to try and find wood, oblivious to the fact she intended for them to die.

As they walked through the woods, Hansel stared at his sisters bottom, delighted in the way it bounced and jiggled. He had always had a crush on his sister, but knew that they could never be because it was wrong.

'She's so beautiful.' thought Hansel as his eyes went up to his sister's face. She had a heart shaped face that was highlighted with her blonde ponytail that was fashioned into a single braid that fell over her shoulder. She was currently wearing an outfit that looked similar to a barmaid's outfit, but was smaller to accent her legs and small, but perky b*** underneath it.

He himself was wearing a simple blue shirt with a pair of torn brown shorts.

Little did either of them realize, they were being watched from the shadows by a female figure, especially Hansel. It had been a while since she had anyone in this part of the woods, and she was gonna make sure it wasn't for nothing.

Man, this sucks. We lose our home, we're lost, and I'm stuck with my sister. The last part wouldn't be so bad if she knew how I felt.' thought Hansel. 

Just then, the kids heard a growl, and turned to see a large dark grey wolf. It charged at the kids, making them run in fear. Hansel would've loved the way his sister's bum bounced here, there and everywhere.

"Hansel, look!" Gretel said, pointing to a nearby house made of candy. "Let's hide in there!"

The two children ran in, slamming the door shut. After a minute of catching their breath, they were relieved to see the wolf was gone.

-Meanwhile, around where they first saw the wolf-

"Thanks for getting those cuties into my house, Luna," the stalker said.

"No problem, Elenor," the wolf said, now standing on it's hind legs. It looked like an anthromorphic wolf with large breasts and a couple moons that would turn anyone into a savage beast. "Just be sure to invite me sometime. It's almost mating season for me."

"You know I love our time together. See you."

The bumped their buttocks like a fist bump, and went their separate ways.

"Now then, time to greet my guests." grinned the stalker as she made her way towards the candy house.

Hansel and Gretel themselves were amazed to find that everything in the house was made of sweets.

"Wow, I'm getting a toothache just looking at this." remarked Hansel while Gretel began to bite into a peppermint chair.

"Be cautious, sister. You know the sweets go straight to your bum." Not that Hansel would mind.

"If I want to eat this, I will," Gretel said.

"Oh, such sweet children," a feminine voice said. "Help yourselves. I indulge in my home a bit sometimes too." both of them turned and saw a mature woman wearing a purple robe. She had bright red hair and had black lipstick. am

"I don't wish to devour your abode," Hansel said.

"Well, give me a moment, and I'll grab a little snack for you."

The woman went into the kitchen, grabbed a lollipop for Gretel and marshmallows for Hansel. Then she said something in a strange language, making the sweets glow briefly.

"The real fun is about to begin."

We now return to the children, both hungry like crazy from all the running.

"Just be patient, Gretel. She'll be back real-Oh, look. There she is."

The witch came back to the dining room, handing the kids the food.

"Bon Appetite."

The kids got to eating at those words, unaware that they'd soon hunger for something other than candy.

Hansel began to stuff the marshmallows into his mouth with a hunger frenzy while Gretel took her time to enjoy the lollipop.

Both children were amazed at the flavors of the snack and kept munching on them.

"Do you like them?" the woman asked.

-five minutes later-

The kids were feeling very warm, and could hardly keep from looking at each other and the hot witch. The witch noticed this, and got to the next stage of the fun.

"Now, ready for some real fun?" asked the woman who dropped her purple robe to reveal a young and luscious body that was clad in a purple dominatrix suit with matching high-heeled boots and fishnet stockings.

Hansel could only watch as she swung her hips side to side as she walked over to him and began to rub his groin through his shorts.

"My, someone's eager." cooed the witch into his ear.

Hansel was trying his hardest keep himself under control, but with the way the witch was coming onto him and his sister shaking and undoing her clothes, it was so hard. After a minute of strain...

"I can't take it anymore! Make love to me!" Gretel yelled as she jumped her sibling.

Gretel pushed the witch and Gretel away from each other and began to unzip Hansel's shorts and managed to free his stiff cock that stood at attention.

"Geez, Hansel, how thick can you be?" Gretel said, much to her brother's confusion.

"What do you mean?" Hansel asked.

"I've been trying to seduce you into making love to me! Showing you my bum, eating fatty foods even though it'd go straight to my buttocks."

"I thought you-."

Gretel put his cock in her mouth to silence him.

"I know you've stared at my bum, so stop being such a pansy, and make love to me!"

"As you wish!"

Hansel used the wall to support him while Gretel held nothing back and began to deepthroat her brother's cock as deep as she could.

'Man, she's amazing!' thought Hansel.

'Finally, maybe now we can be together.' thought Gretel who bobbed her head back and forth to squeeze his cock as best she could.

As the two siblings enjoyed this heavenly new sensation, Elenor started to rub her crotch with her right hand while massaging her right breast with her left hand.

"Ah, the forbidden love of siblings. That's one of my favorites."

Hansel could tell he was close and held Gretel's head there and let his cum fill the inside of her mouth. Gretel responded by trying to swallow as much as she could.

The two of them noticed Elenor masturbating, and decided to double-team her.

Elenor had her eyes closed and didn't notice Gretel tie her up until she looked and saw said girl above her while turning to Hansel.

"Come on Hansel, take what I've saved for you." Gretel pulled her white panties down and helped spread her pussy lips wider.

"You got it, sis!" Hansel said, plunging into her as the both of them groaned at the feeling.

"Damn Gretel, you're so tight." grunted Hansel moving back and forth with how warm his crotch was feeling.

"I told you I was saving myself for you. So please, make sure you cum inside." panted Gretel.

Both of them were still new at this, so it didn't come as a shock when Hansel sped up his thrusts and slammed as deep as he could into his sister before filling her pussy with his cum. Both panted from the great feeling and noticed something.

The two noticed the witch trying to scratch her itch, and smirked.

"Aw, do you want a lollipop?" Hansel asked. Elenor nodded. "Where do you want it?"

"Down there." Elenor nodded to her dripping lips.

"I'm not sure. She seemed really eager to be your first. I think she needs to be punished." grinned Gretel. 

"I think she's had enough. Though that's up to you."

"Okay, bang her, but do her ass. I'm not cool with you impregnating someone else yet."

"Okay." Hansel lined his still erect cock up with Elenor's ass and began to push himself in and noted it was way tighter than Hansel's pussy.

Elenor moaned at the feeling and began to let out her moans as he began to start slow and then picked up the pace. "Amazing! It's been years since I've had a young cock in me!" she screamed.

The raw pleasure after years caused her to cum several times on te bed, soaking the sheets. She nearly passed out from cumming so much and cried in bliss as Hansel filled her asshole with his cum.

Once that was done, Elenor was untied and the two siblings layed down on either side of her while she put her arms around them.

While they were taking this time to catch their breath, Elenor thought of something. "By the way, why were you two wondering the woods?"

"Our stepmom told us to get some firewood, but I bet she just wanted us dead since she sent us alone," Gretel said.

"What? That bitch, doing such a thing to her own children. How about I become your new mother? I'll keep you fed, and we'll play all the time."

"Sounds like heaven...," Hansel said. "...mom."

So the three went to sleep, simply enjoying their new life together, and living happily ever after.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Also, me and Hamm-Ram are gonna co-write this differently. We'll take turns writing a single chapter, but I'll still adjust each one. So if you notice a different writing style in different chapters, it's probably him.


	3. Little Red Riding Hood

Fairy Tales Done Hot

Little Red Riding Hood

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello readers. Today, we'll be reading about little red riding hood, which will include a much older little red doing what her name says. Read to find out." replied the Blue Fairy.

"And keep an eye out for her Granny." advised Tinker Bell.

(Story)

Going down a path into the forest is where we find a teenage girl. She wore a red hood and cloak that kept her form hidden.

"Man, this path is always a pain. My panties are already soaked." groaned the girl.

The female soon spotted a seemingly ordinary cabin in the woods an rushed up to the door. She used a key she always had on her and went inside before opening a cellar door located underneath the bed. She closed it on her way down and smiled at hearing the sound of loud music as she walked down the steps.

She soon came to a wooden door and knocked on it to signal the password. She was let in and smiled at the underground strip joint as she saw various dancers not only dance for the customers, but also get fucked by them.

"Red! Good to see!" called a woman from the counter where a few guys were getting wasted.

"Hey Grandma." greeted Red walking over. The woman Red was referring to was her grandma, but with her beauty, that would stun most who would see her as a model. She had long gray hair that still had plenty of volume to it as it draped down her back. She had black lipstick on a pair of lips that would be enough to distract any man. She wore a white blouse with the top four buttons undone, showing a large amount of cleavage from her E-cup breasts. She also wore a short black skirt that easily showed off a good view of her panties. She also wore a pair of black stiletto high-heeled boots.

"So, I'm guessing you came here as soon as possible." guessed Grandma.

"Maybe." grinned Red who discarded her red hood to reveal herself as a young woman in her 20s. She had long brown hair with red lipstick on. Her attire consisted of a black corset that hugged her body and showed her moderate D-cup breasts.

"Well your fans have been eager to see you." grinned Grandma.

"Better not keep them waiting." Red strode over to the stage and waited for her to be called.

"And now, let's us present this clubs number one dancer, Little Red Riding Hood!" called Grandma as her granddaughter went out and smiled at hearing the cat calls thrown her way.

"Don't lose control." smiled Red who began to dance around the pole. She made sure to show off her ample breasts while shaking her ass in front of the drooling men.

"Now then, I think it's time for the hands on session." called Grandma as Red untied her corset that revealed her bare breasts. She then pulled the string that kept her panties up and let it drop to the floor before stretching her arms behind her head, leaving her bare body completely revealed. "Come and get it."

Soon the audience climbed onto the stage and began to eagerly grab and grope Red's breasts while the rest began to rub her plump ass and rub between her legs.

"Mmm, right there." moaned Red who saw the men already start to take out there cocks which were already erect. "Tasty." Red licked her lips and got on her knees before grabbing two cocks in her hands while licking the cock in front of her with her technique before engulfing the whole tip.

"Oh man, I'm so glad I came here."

"Me too. I heard she's the best one here."

"Crap, I'm cumming!"

Red smiled as sperm flew out of the two cocks and moaned at feeling the hot sperm land all over her face.

"Ah, so hot." Red licked some of the cum around her face and began to feel one of the men position his cock near her pussy.

"Hold it right there!" growled a voice that caused all of them to turn and see a large anthromorphic wolf stand there wearing a pair of ripped blue jeans while a noticeable bulge was shown.

"Wolfy!" cried Red in joy as she ran up to the wolf and kissed him with him groping her ass.

"Hey Red, got time for me?" asked the wolf who was also known as the Big Bad Wolf, but prefers to be called Wolfy by Red and only Red.

"You know it." grinned Red pulling him by the claw to one of the private booths they had for special customers.

Wolfy sat down on the plush seating and licked his lips at Red's naked body. "So Red, any good customers?"

"Aww~! Is someone jealous?" asked Red sitting on Wolfy's lap with her bare ass.

"No, I just wanted to be the first to make your day." replied Wolfy cupping Red's breasts with his big clawed hands while taking an occasional lick with his rough tongue.

"Oh yeah~! Right there~!" moaned Red who reached down and grabbed the zipper to Wolfy's jeans and pulled it down to release his throbbing member which was easily 10 inches tall.

"Oh, Wolfy, your cock is so big. And looks like it hurts. Did you hold back just for me?"

"You know it, babe."

"So, what do you want? Blowjob, boobjob or my pussy?"

"I want to feel your hot lips." grinned Wolfy Holding her face near his throbbing member.

So, she got to work on his cock, making him moan in pleasure. Her small lips were doing wonders around his enormous member and caused him to ejaculate in her mouth.

Red pulled her head off with a pop and swallowed all his seed down her throat.

"Now let me feel your melons." drooled Wolfy grabbing her breasts.

"Ooh, Wolfy, you know just how to turn me on. Though you have had a lot of practice ever since that day five years ago."

"Yeah. Once again, sorry for trying to eat you and your granny."

"Eh, stuff happens. I think everyone's ready for the main course. What do you say, Wolfy?"

"Bring it on." grinned Wolfy as Red spread her legs and bent over so her bare pussy was in front of him.

Wolfy plunged into her pussy, making her moan in pleasure as he fucked her hard and fast. He was satisfied to feel Red's tight pussy hold onto him as he fucked her doggy-style, and could feel himself beginning to lose it.

"Oh, Red, I'm cumming!"

"Let it out inside! It's a safe day!"

Wolfy howled as he came in the young lady. As he pulled out, Wolfy licked her face.

"When can I do it when it's unsafe?"

"Not until we're married, which can't happen till I'm 21."

"If you do marry my grandbaby, make sure you don't eat her or the babies, or else I'll be getting a new wolf pelt," Granny said as she rode a few lumberjacks.

"Don't worry. I lost my taste for eating people years ago. Anyway, gotta go. Those three sow sluts are waiting."

"See you, Wolfy."

So he left and Red went on to play. 

(story end)

"Well, her name certainly stays true." smiled the Blue Fairy as Tinker Bell was rubbing her p*** from the seen.


End file.
